


New Pains

by Inuhime



Series: New Life [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (no one in the main cast), Angst, Athena is my queen and my hero, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild descriptions of violence, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Not The Good Ones, Past Child Abuse, Pregnant Evan 'Buck' Buckley, Protective 118 fam, Protective Eddie Diaz, Threats of Violence, no beta we die like men, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: When someone from his past starts calling, Buck as to talk things out with his family and prepare for whatever happens. His father can't really be that bad? Right?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: New Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771519
Comments: 17
Kudos: 286
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	New Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I thought this would take me way longer to write. But then a miracle happened and I got free time! Hallelujah! So here you guys go. My muse wouldn't leave me alone, I love these two too much and there's not enough mpreg out there for them. XD" There's angst and fear, and it's all pretty much from Evan's pov. But if you know me you know I love fluff and happy endings. ^_^  
> As always I do not own them, I'm just playing with them and will give them back. ;)  
> Please do not copy or repost to another site. The only place you should see this is here in AO3. 
> 
> Translations for you non-Spanish speakers are as follows. (If I missed one let me know)  
> -Si ese maldito se acerca a Buck lo mato -If that bastard gets near Buck I'll kill him  
> -Perdoname - I'm sorry  
> -cariño - sweetie  
> -Eres muy bueno -you're too good

~^~

He was 32 weeks before he even realized it. Evan Buckley was no longer ‘in shape’ no sir. No more packs of any kind now, he was sporting a full belly and everyone could tell he was pregnant. He was told it wasn’t big, he was told he looked good, that he was ‘glowing’ but he wasn’t sure what that even meant or if they were just being nice. The doctor had told them at his last appointment that the baby was probably going to be upwards of 9lbs. So for Evan’s own health a c-section had already been scheduled. Carriers were notorious for not being wide enough for a natural birth and while some carriers were more effeminate and had an easier time of it, Evan was very obviously not. For one his body lacked any soft curves really, even now during the pregnancy. He wasn’t even sure if he was gonna be able to breastfeed, he hadn’t developed any breasts at all yet, and while part of him was really happy about that. The other part wanted to be able to feed his own kid. But Eddie had told him not to worry, that they’d deal with that when they got there. 

Eddie still loved how he looked at least, they went at it every night like he turned him on as always; And he was protective, wow had he gotten protective. It seemed like the bigger Evan got the worse Eddie became. He was still allowed out alone for normal things, but just barely. Truth be told that’s what he said to his friends but most of the time groceries would be shopped for as a family, He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been alone. For a bit there he had laughed when he remembered how once he’d dreaded being alone. Once his biggest nightmare was growing old alone with no family. That wasn’t the case anymore, now he understood those mothers who hid out in a bathroom just for some alone time. Though if Eddie was home that bathroom idea didn’t really work that much. So to say Eddie had gone a bit overboard with the protectiveness was an understatement. The more time that passed without a problem with the pregnancy or with Buck he’d at least calmed his own nerves down massively, Evan worried for his boyfriend’s mental health really. It said a lot about Evan that he’d taken it all with patience, only looking at Eddie with a shake of his head and one of his smirks when Eddie got into one of his protective moods. 

He’d heard Chim and Hen talk about them one day during the worst of it. During those days where Eddie argued with Bobby because Evan was washing down a ladder truck, refilling the ambulance and maintaining the equipment. Evan would just shake his head patiently during those days, he’d watch and at the end of the arguing just did as he was told. Because arguing wasn’t worth it, and feeling like a beached whale left anyone little energy. Chim telling Hen he hadn’t realized Evan would be so submissive in a relationship, Hen had only laughed and reminded him about how he’d been with Abby. Evan hadn’t let them know he’d heard, he’d been a little confused about the whole thing. He didn’t think he was submissive. He was being patient… right? 

Eddie had gone through a whole trauma with Christopher and his ex, Evan understood the man was nervous, scared of it happening again. He also understood he didn’t have the best track record with staying healthy and in one piece. So yeah, he was just behaving himself for the sake of his kid, and his boyfriend. What did they know anyways. What happens behind closed doors is private after all, and Evan contrary to popular belief liked it that way when it came to this sort of thing. But as he watched Eddie come into work he sighed. Their conversation the previous night hadn’t been pleasant. Eddie wanted to know more about his past, he couldn’t blame him but he also didn’t want to share. He doubted he ever would, he didn’t know if Maddie had spoken about that sort of thing with Chim, but if she had he hadn’t told thank god. Though truth be told Maddie probably didn’t know the half of it. Things had gotten worse after she left and he doubted their mom ever told her. 

“Hey…Can we talk?” Eddie said coming over to where Evan was washing one of the ladder trucks. Chim and Hen nearby washing down the ambulance because the last call the vehicles had been used in had turned out to be a muddy mess. 

“I can always talk with you Eddie. It just depends on what you say.” Evan said not really looking at his boyfriend with a small sigh. They couldn’t really ‘talk’ at home, not without the fear Christopher would hear them and neither wanted that, not when it came to this at least. 

“I just want us to talk, Buck. I just want to understand. What’s so bad?” Eddie asked, coming closer to Evan and looking at him carefully, studying his expression. Evan sighed, dropping the sponge into the bucket. 

“What is there to understand Eddie? I don’t wanna talk about it. He called! I hung up on him! Big deal… He was a jackass of a father, the only reason he’s curious now is cause he probably saw me on tv. That’s it and I don’t wanna deal with him. Please just drop it.” Evan said, picking up the bucket thankful he was still able to bend over so he could move to another side he hadn’t washed yet. By now of course they were drawing attention, thought their friends tried to pretend they weren’t listening. 

“This is hurting you! I can see it and you won’t talk to me. What did he do? Because it’s not like you to just abandon people Buck, especially not family...” Eddie said not giving up, following his boyfriend. Evan dropped the bucket not caring that it made a splash and turned around looking straight at Eddie.

“Which part do you wanna hear? The part where he beat me everytime he had custody of me and my mom couldn’t or wouldn’t do shit about it? Or the part where he tried to cut off my dick in a drunken rage when he found out I was a carrier cause he said ‘i wouldn’t need it anymore!’ but hey the neighbors heard me screaming and the cops came just in time to save my 15 year old scrawny ass from getting disfigured by the bastard so it’s fine. At least I never had to see him again and mom won custody. Not that she cared mind you, but you know it looks better to your society friends if you pretend to care. Maddie was gone, I was pretty much on my own with a no limit credit card and a bank account, so mommy dearest at least did that much.” Evan said now angry, and just talking, ranting really. There were gasps but he didn’t hear them, not really. He never talked about his past to any of his crew, Maddie didn’t either outside of her ex and now they knew why. Eddie just stood there listening intently while watching every single body language move Evan made.   
“Or maybe you wanna know his background. Like the fact that he’s KKK and most of the beatings were because I told him it was crap. He would probably kill you on sight if he could. Ya know for even daring to touch me when you’re half wetback. Christopher he wouldn’t even look at. He’s part wetback and a cripple and all, but hey at least he wouldn’t kill him yet. He’d wait till he’s grown. Hen he’d shoot twice, once for being black and again for being a lesbian... Chim too, he’s ‘asian’ and he dared to touch Maddie... Maddie would get it big after for being a traitor to the race, I would too. He’d probably shot us both in the belly first and wait to see if we died. The cap wouldn’t fare better if he found out who he was married to. That’s what you wanna know Eddie?” Evan asked, the angry tone moving more towards deeply upset as tears rolled down his cheek. He would have loved to control himself but pregnancy hormones were still a bitch to control and the topic had always triggered him.   
“But hey be thankful he wouldn’t come to LA, too many hippies, liberals, and the like around here for his taste.” He said, cleaning his face as much as he could trying to calm down. The baby was kicking and wiggling around harshly, clearly not happy with daddy’s mood at the moment. Evan turned away from Eddie and went up the stairs just to see Bobby standing there. The Cap. handed him a cold soda with that fatherly/cap. expression of his and motioned for the table patting his shoulder as he went. Evan took it and went over and sat down. He wasn’t paying attention to what Bobby said to Eddie when the man finally snapped out of it and came up the stairs. No one had ever seen him angry, Bobby had seen him upset and everyone had seen him lose it when he thought Eddie was dead in that well but that’s different. This was angry, this genuinely upset in a mood no one had ever seen their happy, reckless Buck in and he was pretty sure he’d scared them. They’d at least rethink what they thought of him now. He sat there trying not to cry but the tears still rolled down his face. His beautiful blue eyes now a little red from all the crying, and the pregnancy hormones still hadn’t calmed in his system. He sat there drinking the soda, rubbing his belly mentally apologizing to his baby for all this mess. 

“Give him a minute.” Bobby said, holding Eddie back. “Come on.” He said pulling Eddie downstairs where Chim and Hen were now waiting with worried looks on their faces. Eddie looked like the devil could take him, he walked around knowing he had to calm down and punched a wall cause he felt like if he didn’t he’d do something worse. If Evan’s father was nearby he’d probably be able to kill him with his bare hands. Now would have been an amazing time to go to one of those cage matches. Too bad he couldn’t, he knew he could lose everything if he went to one. He wasn’t about to risk his son, Buck, his future baby, or his job just to feel better for a few hours.

“You’re worried about his father?” Bobby asked watching Eddie carefully, he wanted to know where that anger was directed. 

“The bastard called a few weeks ago for the first time. Carla told me someone had called that had upset Buck. When I got home he was asleep, she said she’d given him tea and he’d just helped Chris with his homework and calmed down. I have no idea how many times he’s called. I have no idea what he’s said. This last time I saw Buck block the number, I think he’s been doing that often. I want to know how that bastard got his info. in the first place.” Eddie said, taking another breath finally feeling calmer, even if it was just enough to not jump someone and strangle them. 

“Would he know Buck is with you?” Chim asked with his arms crossed over his chest, he was now worried for Maddie too. She didn’t need anymore crazies causing trouble in their lives. 

“I have no idea how or why he’d know. Buck doesn’t talk to anyone outside our group or work. His cell number is the same one he’s had for years but I can’t imagine how that bastard would have it.” Eddie said with a shrug. 

“What about his mother?” Hen asked, wondering if the woman was still alive even. Or if she even had a relationship with her kids anymore. The realization that this was why Buck and even Maddie never spoke of their parents or their family hitting her and she couldn’t feel worse for them. Buck was like her kid brother, she couldn’t imagine someone not loving him. Couldn’t imagine someone seeing little baby Buck barely a teenager and mistreating him. She watched Eddie and fully understood his fury, she could look around and see everyone feeling it too.

“I don’t think he’s spoken to her again since he left home. The few things I did get out of him before when we spoke is that he left home at 18 and basically never looked back. Si ese maldito se acerca a Buck lo mato!” Eddie said closing his eyes for a second to calm down more. Bobby patted his shoulder motioning for Eddie to go upstairs; Which the man did in a hurry. Bobby watched and looked to the others. 

“Maybe Eddie is just being overprotective again…” Hen said, but her expression showed that while she hoped that was true she wasn’t sure even she believed it. 

“With the Buckley's track record there’s not much chance of that.” Chim said giving a ‘we might be in trouble’ look to Bobby. His own fiance was a new mom at home with their new baby, the idea that this jackass might come and cause trouble didn’t sit well with him at all. After the trouble with her ex Chim was hoping that wouldn’t happen. 

“I’ll talk to Athena to see what she can dig up on the family. That might give us more information on the man or if he’s even anywhere near LA. It might be like Buck said and he’s just seen Buck on tv and been curious. So let’s not all worry, stay alert but don’t worry. We have Eddie for that.” Bobby said, giving his crew a nod before he headed back to his office to talk with his wife. Everyone parted talking to each other about it all. Because of course no one was going to let anything happen to a member of their family, not again at least.

Upstairs Evan looked over to Eddie as he came over and sat in the chair besides him. Both were still quiet as Eddie took Evan’s hand in one of his, and with his other he caressed Evan’s belly.   
“Perdoname.” Eddie said looking in Evan’s eyes, he looked really sorry as he took a napkin and cleaned Evan’s face. “I’m sorry...cariño. I didn’t want to upset you, Buck. I just needed to know. I can’t help if I don’t know.” 

“You think I want you to help in this? I don’t Eddie… I wasn’t kidding… He will kill you! I couldn’t handle it if he hurt you Eddie… Or if he hurt anyone else.” Evan said with a truly scared look on his face. Eddie hated it, he leaned in and kissed him pouring all his love and passion into the kiss. Evan moaned a little bit, responded to it and after they just rested their foreheads together. 

“What do you think I’d feel if he hurt you? Or Maddie? Or our baby? Or hers?” Eddie said feeling his baby kick in Evan’s belly. “You don’t think Chim is going to home today and have this same conversation with Maddie?” 

“Maddie doesn’t know shit. He never did anything to her, she was planned and wanted. She was older when our parents divorced and once she left home to go to college he just had me to beat around. He expected me to be a ‘chip of the ol’ block’ but that didn’t work out. One of the few things mom did right was teach me that what he said was crap. She has her problems but at least she ain’t a racist bastard. I made friends with everyone, I never cared what they looked like. He hated it.” Evan said with a shrug still leaning into Eddie. 

“Eres muy bueno.” Eddie said, giving his boyfriend another kiss. “You’re too much of a good person to be that hateful Buck. It’s one of the many things I love about you.” 

Evan smiled to that, blushing a tiny bit. He rubbed his belly again as the baby calmed down.   
“Do you think he’ll stay put or seek you out?” Eddie asked carefully. 

“I don’t know… He wasn’t the richest dude around. Mom is the one with the money. Fact my grandparents never wanted her to marry him in the first place. She hated that they turned out to be right.” Evan said with a little laugh. “They divorced and he ended up at a trailer park, I remember the place and mom arguing with him about having to bring me to that place. Maddie was a teenager and never went near it. Mom let him know exactly what kind of trash she thought he was.” 

“I bet he loved that.” Eddie said with a laugh. 

“Oh yeah, it was the highlight of his month.” Evan said with his own chuckles. “There I am with my expensive shoes, and my Hillfiger clothes in the middle of a trailer park for the weekend. You can imagine how well all that went for me. Why he even bothered I still have no idea.” He said and took another breath. It was one of the few things he would ask the man if he could. His father had hated him so much, why had he bothered? Had it just been too annoy his ex? To cause her pain? Evan still didn’t know. 

“Don’t bother trying to figure people like that out, Buck. He’s not worth it, his behavior towards you speaks about him not you.” Eddie said, kissing Evan’s forehead, making Evan smile and blush again. “I bet teenage you was even more adorable than you are now.” 

“Sorry to interrupt, Buck I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Bobby said, giving the younger man a smile. “Athena wants to know your father’s full name.” 

“Uhm… Evan Williams…. Why?” Evan asked with a raised eyebrow and a small frown. 

“Who’s the Buckley then?” Bobby asked just to be sure. 

“Uhmm… Mom’s family. He was a nobody, so they didn’t let mom give us his last name. She named me after him to try and make him feel better. Trust me she regretted that later.” Evan said with a laugh as he relaxed a bit more into his chair. 

“Huh… hear that?...*... Yes, thanks…*... See you at home.” Bobby said with a smile before hanging up and looking at the guys. “Athena will look into him for us and we’ll see where he is and what he’s been doing without him finding out.” 

“Well since it’s all out anyways you can tell Athena he’s got a record. When I left home they had him for child endangerment, child abuse, drunk and disorderly, and I think they were looking at him for murder. Though if he’s able to call me so easy I don’t think they got that one to stick.” Evan said with a shrug.

“Who did they think he killed?” Eddie asked, curious. But honestly he knew already nothing he learned about this man would be good.

“There was this couple murdered in the trailer park. They were the owners I think; The husband was black and the wife chinese.” Evan explained with a shrug. “Cops knew him well enough to look at him first I guess, I remember mom talking about it to her girlfriends and them just giving each other ‘that look’ like they knew too.” 

“I’ll let Athena know.” Bobby said with a nod. All in all the man sounded like someone Bobby didn’t want in California let alone LA. He was about to tell them to get back to work if just to take their minds off this when a call came in. A few minutes later they were off and Evan was left alone to continue his light duties. 

~^~

“I can’t believe he’s calling you?! Why? What does he want?” Maddie said upset and angry that all this was being brought up by their father now. She’d come by the fire station, her new adorable baby girl sleeping soundly near by in a playpen. The baby pulled a lot to Maddie, but had Chim’s eyes and everyone was in love with her. Being at home with a new baby alone was of course sometimes too much, especially for someone used to work and often she missed her boyfriend and her family. So she’d taken to visiting, knowing her brother’s hours and knowing he’d sometimes be alone too. 

“He said he wanted to talk to his son. That’s about as far as he gets cause I just keep hanging up and blocking the number. I think he keeps buying disposables or something cause it’s always a new number. I’ve gotten to the point where I just don’t answer if I don’t know the number.. I’m thinking of just changing my number all together but I don’t know how he got the one I have in the first place.” Buck said as he waddled around the kitchen where he was making lunch so it would be ready when the crew got back. At least that way they’d be able to eat between calls. 

“He hasn’t bothered before why now?” Maddie said, sounding angrier now. “Honestly? Why now? I don’t get it.” She was hating that their father had popped up now after all this time just to upset the nice, happy life her baby brother and her had finally built for themselves. 

“Cause he saw his ‘hero son’ on tv. Remember those reports…? After the bombing, and the tsunami.. And the lawsuit… And then they found out I had gotten my job back, and got together with a fellow firefighter who happened to be a guy... And that I was a carrier and was pregnant. I haven’t exactly been keeping off the news, Mads. If I’d know he still even remembered my ass I would have been more careful.” Buck said, sounding more annoyed than anything. He didn’t mind being the public face of ‘examples of inclusion in the LAFD’. Honestly he was happy that little kids like him could see him and the rest of the 118 and see they could be whatever they wanted and be accepted too. He knew how carriers were seen in some parts, being bi on top of that wasn’t pleasant if you lived in the wrong parts of the world. People could be horrible, and cruel after all. He just hadn’t known it was going to bring their father back into their lives. 

“I’m sure he was bragging about you till the ‘pregnancy’ part came out.” Maddie said, rolling her eyes. Evan just chuckled darkly. 

“Yeap, then his ‘friends’ started laughing probably...” Evan added cause he knew the type and he knew how it went. Didn’t bother him what they thought of him, never had. Those types could think whatever they liked, they were lowlives who lived to torment others. 

“How’s Eddie with all this? Have you been okay?” Maddie asked, now sounding worried. 

“I’m fine, Eddie’s freaking out. I hadn’t really told him anything, didn’t want him to worry. But apparently you can’t hide shit in my house. We had a fight about it last night, he kept asking me who was calling me that upset me. Finally I told him it was my dad and I told him to drop it. That turned into a fight this morning here at work. I kinda blew up so now everyone knows about it… Even Chim... Sorry if you hadn’t talked to him about our parents. But Eddie was in one of his ‘tell me everything or else’ moods, and you know how it works around here.” Evan said with a look of ‘sorry’ and a shrug. 

“I hadn’t… I figured one crappy part of my life was enough. He’s seen me talk to mom.” Maddie said with a sigh. “But it’s okay, I know how it is. I’ll talk to him.” She said, giving her baby brother a smile so he wouldn’t worry. “I do understand why he’s freaking out though.” 

“No.. and I do too Mads. But it’s not like I’m trying to be problematic here.” Evan said, stirring the meat sauce he had going, he sounded so unsure of himself right then, Maddie hated it. She knew where it came from, and it wasn’t anywhere good. Being in a stable relationship did wonders for her baby brother. But it didn’t mean the old ghosts had left completely. 

“I know you’re not, I’m sure they know too Evan.” Maddie said, giving him a soft smile. 

“It’s just I would rather the bastard stay in the past… Where he freaking belongs.” Evan said with another sigh. “You talk to mom?” He asked, looking over curious. He didn’t bother with either of his parents. Their mom had never been abusive, just neglectful. She was one of those rich mothers that thought money, nannies, and expensive private schools were what it took to properly raise a child. Evan had never gotten along with nannies, once he started loving them they’d leave. So he learned not too, and only leaned on Maddie… Until she too had left of course. He saw the roll of her eyes from Maddie though. 

“Talk is a big word… She calls, we speak… I told her about you know who… Told her he was dead and that I had a new life here with you. That I had a new love in my life and that we were happy. She sounded...I don’t know… relieved about it. She said she was sorry I’d gone through that. That she’d rather I was spared her luck in men.” Maddie said with a shrug, and a small smile. Evan just nodded in understanding. “She didn’t even know we were in California.” 

“I haven’t spoken to her since I left Mads… She keeps my account open, money still there… I don’t touch it much nowadays. But that’s how I got to travel back then, how I got through school, and was able to keep paying the bills after the bombing thing. She could have taken back my inheritance, I wouldn’t have fought her for it.” Evan thought out loud with a bit of a shrug. 

“I don’t think she’d ever do that to you Evan. I know she wasn’t the best mom, but in her own way she does love us.” Maddie said, getting up taking a soda from the fridge. 

“How do you think he got my number?” Evan asked, looking at her wondering if their father spoke to their mother. 

“Oh… No… She hates him with a passion, Evan. She doesn’t talk to him. She’s asked me to tell you to please call her. She doesn’t know where you live, what your number is… Doesn’t even know who you’re in a relationship with outside of what they say about you on the news.” Maddie said, shaking her head. “But he does have friends you know… Or at least he used too.” 

“Hmmm… Yeah, he knows low people in high places.” Evan said with a sigh turning off the burner for the sauce before putting the pasta to cook. 

“Exactly. Change your number and take out a private one. Give it out only to those you have too.” Maddie said, since she’d learned the hard way. “Think about changing your plan… Maybe put your phone in Eddie’s name?” 

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Evan said and turned when he heard the truck and such come back. 

“I’m sure that’s all you’ll have to do and he’ll do it.” Maddie said with a grin, Evan laughing a bit.   
“It’ll be done by tonight.” Evan said laughing as the team came up smelling the food. 

“Ooooh it’s good to have someone here cooking.” Hen said with a happy tone as she came up the stairs first. “Chim we have visitors you’re going to like.” She said coming over and giving Maddie a hug before leaning down to the playpen to look at the newborn. “She just gets prettier everyday.” She said with a smile rubbing the baby’s stomach. 

“Thank you.” Maddie said with a happy smile when she looked to her baby too. When Chim came up and saw who it was he of course had to come right over. The two kissed, and he leaned down gently picking up his daughter with the pride of a new father on his face. 

“Hi there.” Chim said with a smile to Maddie who just smiled back happily and gave him another kiss. 

“Hi there yourself.” Maddie said rubbing her newborn’s back as her father held her. “Light call?” 

“Heart attack while driving on the freeway. Luckily he managed to turn off to the shoulder and call 911 before it became too bad.” Chim explained as they sat at the table and he started cuddling his baby girl to him. 

“Yes, only while we’re on the scene two curious drivers got into an accident cause they were looking our way instead off to the road. We’re lucky they rammed each other and not us.” Hen said with a roll of her eyes as she plopped down into a chair too with a soda in her hand. “What smells so good?” 

“Spaghetti with meat sauce. Any of you gonna help the pregnant person? Or do I serve your table like a maid?” Evan asked with a teasing tone from the kitchen. The others laughed but Eddie heard it from where he’d been coming up the stairs from cleaning himself up. 

“I’m coming, cariño.” Eddie said with a small laugh. “Where do you need me?” 

“Take the food to the table please?” Evan said, giving his boyfriend a grin. 

“Yes, cariño.” Eddie added, giving his boyfriend the same grin back before he started taking the food over to the table starting with the salad, the bread, followed by the huge bowl of pasta when Evan finished it. 

“See obedient, that’s a smart man right there.” Hen said teasing, and Eddie threw her a roll making the group laugh. 

“What does ka-ri-no mean?” Chim asked as he laughed and they started eating.

“Don’t you dare!” Eddie said, throwing his boyfriend a look.

“Basically means sweetie. But don’t tease, cause I like it.” Evan said, chuckling and giving Eddie a little wink. He watched his team, and his boyfriend. They were sure as hell teasing Eddie now trying to say the word, but not really achieving it. Eddie rolled his eyes, shook his head but took the teasing with chuckling here and there. At least he seemed in a better mood than when they’d left and lunch was a happy affair. Horrible dad wasn't mentioned or brought up in the conversation. There was baby talk, and baby care tips passed. Work hours discussed with Bobby. The mood was better than what Evan had thought they’d have a few hours ago. Best of all everyone was able to eat without another call interrupting them. 

~^~

36 weeks and everything had been normal. He’d changed his plan all together, he and Eddie getting a family plan in Eddie’s name so Evan couldn’t be found. Friends and the family from the 118 got the new number but they knew not to give it away to anyone. If anyone without Evan’s number needed to talk to him they ended up calling Eddie which was just fine with him. They’d had peace and quiet since then with no weird calls from Evan Williams. His c-section was scheduled for 38 weeks, and he had strict orders from his doctors that if he felt the slightest cramp he was to come in. The baby was going to be a huge 10lb. baby boy. Something he was told even normal women would have trouble giving birth too, and if it wasn’t for him being so tall he’d be a lot more uncomfortable than he was. Evan honestly couldn’t imagine being ‘more’ uncomfortable, that sounded like hell. 

Aside from work and daily life nothing else happened. Athena kept an ear out for news from Pennsylvania about his father. So Evan knew the team was still on alert for him just in case. Evan was pretty sure it was Athena who didn’t trust the man to not cause trouble, but he was also sure Bobby was in agreement with her. During their get togethers he often saw Eddie, Athena and Bobby talking together all serious. Though they never told him what it was about.   
Buck was currently sitting in Bobby’s office where he was helping with paperwork. 

It was his last day on the job before going on leave and he had to admit he was looking forward to being able to relax at home with his swollen feet up. The team was probably anxious about him being alone at home sometimes. He would have Carla there to help when Christopher was home and Eddie wasn’t but when Chris was at school he’d be alone. Evan didn’t think he’d be in trouble at home though. There was no way his father knew where he lived. His previous apartment maybe, that had all been in his name, but his current place had been Eddie’s home before. What worried him was work. It was well known he was a firefighter for the 118. His father would know that at least.

In another part of the city Athena in her patrol car had run Evan William’s information again just as a call came in. Recent changes had been found, and he was on the run with two warrants out for his arrest back in Pennsylvania from that double murder Buck had mentioned. Not to mention skipping out on the state was against his bail agreements from his previous jail time. All in all the state of Pennsylvania had a very long list they wanted the man for, and the cops there had heard he’d been trying to contact his son in California, needless to say they’d been very interested. Athena had explained they were worried about the man coming here. His son and daughter wanted nothing to do with him, and they thought him dangerous. The cops agreed he was, and they should be on the lookout. So Athena had every department in California watching out for the ‘dangerous fugitive’ and Buck had even seen his father’s picture on the news for the ‘national most wanted’. Isn’t that a kick… Your father in the nation’s most wanted. Evan was sure Maddie would agree with him when he cursed the jackoff out with a sigh. 

“Hello...” Evan said as he answered his cell seeing it was Eddie’s number. The team was out on a call so he was curious about Eddie calling him. Eddie was focused on a call, it wasn’t like him to do this unless it was important.

“Where are you?” Eddie asked rushed, sounding angry and upset. Evan could hear people in the background, along with cars, and police. They were at an accident scene Evan knew, but he didn’t know why Eddie sounded angry. 

“Uhm… In Bobby’s office finishing up that paperwork… Why?” Evan asked curious, but with that sinking feeling things were going to go to hell in five seconds.

“Listen to me… Lock the door… Pull the blinds down and turn off the lights… Get into the closet there if you can…” Eddie said, and Evan could hear him yelling to Bobby and the team. He could hear Bobby telling Eddie that Athena and more cops were on their way to the 118. It all made Evan frown, but he stood as fast as he could which honestly wasn’t as fast as he’d like and waddled over to the door doing as he was told. 

“Eddie… What’s going on?” Evan asked, now getting more worried. 

“Your father is on his way there… He shot a cop at the LA city limits that recognized him during a traffic stop. The cop managed to write down information before he was shot but he wasn’t found until now. He’s got 5 patrol cars chasing what they think is him, but the route he’s going is straight for our area. He can’t be going anywhere else...” Eddie said, and Evan could hear him punching metal, probably hitting something nearby in anger as he grabbed his wallet from nearby and went over to the coat closet in Bobby’s office. He was lucky as hell that Bobby kept it mostly empty but he still didn’t know how he was supposed to sit down on the floor to hide in it. 

“Sorry... Boss...” Evan said shaking his head and again he just did as he was told. The door to the office was glass shatter resistant but he was pretty sure it wasn’t bulletproof. He didn’t think his father could get through the door but he understood Eddie didn’t want him seen in case the man did manage to get there, and if the man still had the gun he shot that cop with then all bets were off. 

Just as he did his best to hide though he heard the sirens getting closer. Heard the squeal of tires coming into the 118, he heard cursing and yelling… Someone calling out his name. It had to be right in the building itself, or he wouldn’t be hearing it this clearly. Not from where he was, it made his heart speed up and the baby kick. He rubbed his stomach as he tried to keep calm to keep a level head. 

Evan gasped peeking out looking towards the door as best he could when he heard footsteps. Eddie had said Athena was on her way… Had she arrived with the chase Eddie was talking about?

“EVAN!!!!”

“Yeah…Sorry..” Evan said, putting the cell to his ear again. “I’m okay Eddie… I’m hiding like you said… I think they’re outside..” 

“Don’t scare me like that again, cariño please…” Eddie said, sounding like he’d been crying. 

“Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine, he’s hiding in your office closet” He heard Eddie say to someone in the background, though he couldn’t tell who there was way too much noise. They sounded like they were rushing into the truck.

“I’m sorry… It’s not easy to get up from chairs, and move, and hold a cell while trying to be quiet.” Evan said, trying to sound light to calm his boyfriend. He was also trying to be quiet, but he could hear the person now closer to where he was. He could hear outside the office, sounded like someone ransaking the place and he wondered where the cops were. 

“We’re on our way! Okay, stay in the office… You hear me Evan?! Stay there! No matter what you hear!” Eddie said, because he damn well knew his boyfriend. Evan sighed and was about to answer but he heard more cop cars outside. Tried to see again what was happening, but the frosted glass doors weren’t the best to look out of. The sounds weren’t there anymore, whatever was happening out there everything was now deathly quiet. Evan didn’t like it one bit, he itched to stand and go see. But knew Eddie would kill him if he did. 

More cop cars and sirens, people probably cops rushing into the building. Now he heard running, there was more yelling from outside, and the footsteps were running around, someone was trying to get into the office. He held his breath and closed the closet door, put his cell to his chest to try and muffle whatever happened next. He could hear the small sound of Eddie yelling his name as the glass shattered from numerous gun shots. 

Heard the yelling of the cops as they called out to each other about where the sound came from. He held his breath in the closet, holding his stomach, curling up around it as much as he could just in case. When the door opened he knew just from the sound it wasn’t good, he didn’t need to look to know… But he did, he turned his face and looked. Just so his father would have to look him in the eye if he shot him. He had to wonder what his father saw, here he was 6’2” curled up around his massive belly hiding in a closet from him. All in all not the way he wanted to go out, he kept the phone to his chest praying Eddie wouldn’t hear.

“So it’s true!” Evan Williams said with a sneer. “I should have killed you boy!” The man said raising the gun, and Evan could see the barrel, see the look in his father’s eye. It all seemed to be happening so fast. He closed his eyes, the shiver that ran down his back seemed to bring a chill to his very soul. When he heard the gunshot, it was louder and stronger than he’d imagined it would be. But the grunt of pain didn’t come from him, and he blinked his eyes open to looked up seeing his father crumble to the floor with Athena rushing quickly over in full uniform looking like a miracle come true kicking the gun out of his father’s hand and turning to look at him with worried eyes. 

“Evan?! Buck… are you okay?” Athena asked, extending a hand to him. “Buck?” 

“Yeah…. Uhm…. Yeah… I’m good…” Evan said, giving her a nod while just staring at his father. Blood from his chest was now starting to pool under him, Evan didn’t need to be a firefighter to know the man was dead. 

“Come on. You don’t need to look at him.” Athena said, sounding more gentle now. She held onto his arms as he tried to stand. More cops now rushing into the room guns drawn but quickly lowered when they realized what happened. One coming over to help get him up, he’d be embarrassed about that later but right now he just wanted to get to his feet and get out of there.

“There we go, Let's get you out of here.” He heard Athena say, felt her arms around his shoulders once he was finally up. She was helping him out of the office wrapping a blanket around him, it was only when he was leaving the office that he remembered his cell. Only when he heard Eddie screaming outside for him to be let through that he remembered he’d stopped talking to his boyfriend. 

“My cell… I dropped it.” Evan said looking towards the group of cops now outside keeping the scene secured. 

“Sir, are you hurt?” The other cop with Athena asked, coming over with a frown on his face and a wet cell in his gloved hand. Evan frowned himself looking confused before looking down at himself. His pant legs were wet, and he looked to Athena. She was a mother, she didn’t need to be told what that meant. 

“Come on.” Athena said, grabbing the cell before rushing Evan through the mass of cops.

“EVAN!!!” He heard as he was being led finally out. He could see the mass of reporters being kept away, they grabbed his attention first before he saw the trucks and ambulance from his team standing by. Saw Bobby, Hen, and Chim let go of Eddie; the man rushed over immediately giving him a hug and a kiss when he got to him effectively taking him out of Athena’s arms. 

“Eddie…” Evan tried to say more, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. But the man was clearly still coming down from pure panic, Evan felt him feeling his baby bump. Probably looking for damage from a gunshot or a beating. 

“Eddie..!” He said in a stronger tone. “I need to get to the hospital…” He added with a soft tone when Eddie finally looked him in the eye. He couldn’t believe he managed to smile a bit at his boyfriend when he saw the confusion turn into realization as the other man saw his wet pants. He didn’t know why he was so calm, why he wasn’t in pain, he figured it was the shock. Figured it would all hit him like a ton of bricks later.

~^~

Hen was pretty sure none of them wanted to ever see Eddie like that again. When Evan had stopped talking they’d all known it. Not because they heard it stop, but because Eddie had lost it in the truck fearing the worst. They didn’t think Eddie could get worse, but then came the gunshot and she was sure Eddie would go crazy, literally just losing his mind in the truck.   
Once they’d gotten to the station they had bolted from the truck just to grab a hold of Eddie, who hadn’t been allowed anywhere near it. They’d all taken to holding Eddie back, because though they understood and they wanted to rush there to get to Evan too the cops wouldn’t let that happen. 

But then they saw Athena walking out with Evan, who was walking normally and for a moment they thought nothing had happened. It only took a few seconds after that for her and Chim to see the wet pants. They immediately started preparing the ambulance, they didn’t even need to be told to do so by Bobby. The moment they’d gotten to the hospital Evan and Eddie had been rushed inside. The nurse had told them they’d get news when they had it, they’d returned back to the 118 to park the ambulance, get their stuff since it was clear they wouldn’t be working anymore. The station was a crime scene and all. They’d returned to the hospital in civilian clothes carrying Evan’s and Eddie’s stuff and they’d been waiting in the maternity ward waiting room with Bobby ever since.   
“I can’t believe it’s taking this long…” Hen sighed as they all waited. 

“C-sections on carriers take longer. There’s different anatomy involved. The womb is further back.” Bobby said, with a bit of a worry in his tone though he tried to hide it. Evan was practically his son after all, and the last thing they needed was something to go wrong. The baby would be premature, but he hoped that since they said it was already 10 lbs that missing four weeks wouldn’t matter.

“Evan Buckley’s family?” 

“Yes!” Bobby said, getting up along with the rest of the team. 

“You can go into his room now. He and the baby are doing fine, he’s still sleeping but his boyfriend said you can come in. He’s in room 14.” The nurse explained with that nurse smile they all had. They all nodded a silent thank you and went to find the room. 

A few moments later they were all quietly coming into the room, and instantly getting smiles on their faces. On the bed Evan was asleep, all tucked in vitals on the screen were stable and normal. Eddie was between the bed and a bassinet holding a newborn baby that they all had to admit was huge. The man looked like he was the happiest they’d ever seen him.

“Wow...” Hen said, in surprise. 

“That is one big baby.” Bobby said, with a huge smile coming over. 

“Meet Mathew Buckley-Diaz. All 10lbs9oz of him.” Eddie said with the biggest, proudest smile. “He’s been checked out already, they said he’s healthy as a horse.”

“And Buck?” Bobby asked as he was handed the newborn Eddie knowing that Bobby was practically grandpa at this point, and he couldn’t imagine anyone else getting this honor. Looking down at the newborn boy Bobby smiled, he could see the blonde, curly hair that showed he’d taken that from his dad. But the features he thought pulled more to Eddie. The boy would be a heartbreaker for sure when he grew up. As the baby wiggled and opened his eyes everyone just melted and smiled. Bobby recognised the honor at being the one to be allowed to hold the baby boy. He felt very grateful for that. 

“The doctors were going extra careful, and due to the emergency situation they decided to just put him into full sleep. But he’s fine, they said he’d wake up soon. Recovery is gonna suck, and he’ll be on painkillers for sure. But he’s fine.” Eddie said the smile never leaving him even as he sat there now holding Evan’s hand.   
It was a 180 for sure from just two hours ago. But two hours ago Eddie Diaz was imagining death, and funerals, and having to explain to his son that his Buck and his baby brother weren’t coming home. He couldn’t imagine a worse hell than that, and just remembering gave him chills that he had to squash down. He had to keep reminding himself that didn’t happen. That Buck was still here with them, and Christopher wasn’t going to lose another parent, his son was getting the little brother he’d been talking to every night.

“Maddie will be here soon, and Carla is bringing Christopher. They called your Abuela too.” Chim said as he looked at the baby too. “Ours wasn’t this big, thank god. But he’s adorable, you’re gonna have trouble with him.” Chim said with a laugh. 

“Chris was a bit, so it’s probably from my side. Though with Buck being so tall who knows. The doctor said he was probably going to be tall too, upwards of 6ft.+ so he gets that from Evan.” Eddie explained with chuckles around the room, while everyone looked to Evan who even with all the people and the talk still kept sleeping off the meds.

A few moments later and the small group was smiling as Christopher came in looking all excited and worried at the same time, the sounds of the crutches leading the way. Carla with big smiles coming in behind the boy with flowers and balloons. 

“Buck okay?” Was the first thing Christopher said coming over to his dad. Eddie smiled sitting down again and picked his son up onto his lap so he could see Evan.

“Buck is fine, doctors just made him sleep so they could take the baby out. Remember we explained it to you?” Eddie asked and Christopher nodded looking at Buck with all the wonder and love in the world for him. Bobby came over showing the boy his new brother. “That’s your new brother Mathew.” 

Christopher leaned up looking at his new brother with astonishment and smiled brightly reaching out to touch the baby’s head gently before touching his little hand. 

“He looks like Buck.” Christopher said with a small laugh, that made the others in the room laugh too. 

“He does, doesn’t he.” Eddie said hugging his eldest, giving him a kiss to the top of his head.

“Is the man gone now?” Christopher asked, sounding worried. Eddie looked over to Carla but he realized she wouldn’t have been able to turn off the tv in time for him not to hear it.

“Yeah, buddy… Evan’s dad isn’t going to hurt anyone anymore. We’re all safe.” Eddie said calmly only getting distracted when he heard a groan and looked over to Evan. When those beautiful blue eyes opened he smiled brightly. 

“Buck!” Christopher said happily leaning into the bed. Groggy hands came up, Evan smiling as Christopher practically laid down besides him in the bed to hug him. 

“Hey, buddy.” Evan said, giving the boy a hug before he looked over to Eddie with a questioning look about to ask where the baby was but Bobby beat him to it and he brightened as Bobby put the big newborn in his arms. Evan held his son for the first time and started getting teary eyed. 

“He’s gorgeous, just like his daddy.” Eddie said, leaning over giving Evan a kiss. The other man turned to look at him and Eddie cleaned the tears from his face. 

“Is he okay?” Evan asked, checking his son over. Eddie nodded and chuckled. 

“Yeah, they did every test they could think off. He’s healthy, wait till you hear him cry.” Eddie said with a smirk. “You slept through his first diaper change, and let me tell you he will let us know when he needs it changed again.” 

The others laughed at that, and looked to the door when it opened again. 

“I hear there’s a new nephew for me to meet.” Maddie said, coming in pushing a stroller with Athena not far behind her along with May and Harry. They all carried food, and drinks for everyone in the room. 

“We come bearing gifts.” Harry said happily showing the room a holding tray from their favorite coffee place that was loaded with drinks. 

“You made the news again.” May said coming over and giving Evan a hug. “Oh, he’s adorable! Look at how big he is!” She said rubbing the newborn’s stomach with a big smile before she ruffled Christopher’s hair saying hello to the boy. Evan grinned as he held his son, Christopher now sitting right by his side on the bed being very careful with Buck, the boy kept holding the newborn’s hand and smiling. Eddie knew not to even bother trying to move him, both his son and Buck would protest if he tried. Maddie came over and hugged her brother, giving him a kiss before she leaned down too and looked to her nephew. 

“He really is big, and that hair is all you.” Maddie said with a bright smile. When the baby boy opened his eyes, she laughed a bit. “I can already tell he’s going to be a troublemaker.”

“Well… I mean… Come on Mads, look at who his parents are.” Chim said with a laugh, making everyone else laugh too. 

“We’re not that bad. He’ll be fine.” Eddie said, though everyone laughed at that too. They all knew better, Eddie did too but he could only hope this kid didn’t give him gray hairs before he was 40.

“I wish luck to whatever cap. he’s going to have in the future.” Bobby said with a knowing smile, because with these two as fathers, and this group as a family he was sure there was nothing else this kid would be. Everyone laughed at that too, even Evan and Eddie, even as the group started passing around the drinks and the food to the tired firefighters and they began to talk to each other and share the story of the day.   
The new Buckley-Diaz showed himself to already be part of the group, the whole time they were there the laughter and talk didn’t seem to bother him one bit. He slept through most of it, only waking up and crying when he was hungry. Evan wasn’t able to breastfeed, but Maddie provided breast milk and Mathew took to a bottle like a pro. Eddie could figure his new son’s relaxed behavior was probably because this was the atmosphere he’d been listening to the entire time he was in his boyfriend’s womb. But it was still adorable to watch his brand new baby only hours old be so comfortable around the group. If anything proved what a family they were, it was this moment. Everyone packed into one hospital room, eating, talking, and just decompressing from the day. Taking in the moment to reassure themselves they hadn’t lost one of their own, and had ended up gaining a new member even if it was a bit sooner than expected. 

~^~

On a TV in a mansion in Pennsylvania the special ‘live’ news from a channel in California played, a reporter on camera in front of a barricade that blocked the news teams from getting closer to Station 118 where cops still kept the area safe, and now a crime scene unit worked taking away a body bag. The ladder trucks, and ambulance that had once blocked the view had been moved back into their normal spots inside.

[“If you’re just joining us we have just received word that Firefighter Evan Buckley was indeed the one taken to the hospital. A spokesperson for the LAPD said earlier the suspect Evan Williams was shot and killed here by Sergeant Grant, he was wanted in several warrants including two for the murder of a couple from Pennsylvania and was attempting to take the life of Firefighter Buckley who was here alone during what was his last day on duty before paternity leave. It is the LAPD’s belief that if the full crew had been here Williams would have tried to shoot and kill them all. We can all consider ourselves fortunate that didn’t happen. We’ve received word that firefighter Buckley himself went into premature labor due to the stress of the situation. Though currently both dad and baby are in good health, the baby boy was born via c-section weighing 10lbs.9oz. No word yet on why the suspect wanted to harm the firefighters here or why he came all the way to California to kill, the man was a known KKK member and has a long track record with the police back in his home state of Pennsylvania. Whether that has any bearing in this current case is not known, but we’ll share more details as we get them. For now we can all rest easy knowing one of the city’s most well known firehouses is greeting it’s newest member and they’re all safe and sound today. This is Taylor Kelly back to you in the studio.”]

From her suede couch the woman drank her tea listening to the news, if a tear ran down her cheek her staff knew not to mention it. The woman was happy, her babies were safe and a new Buckley had been born healthy; And if she celebrated a bit knowing her ex had died in the process well… Her staff knew not to mention that either.


End file.
